


I'm hurting but I don't care, I deserve it

by fandomsrulequeen



Series: We are young and vulnerable, but that makes us special [2]
Category: Avengers (Marvel Movies), captain america: civil war - Fandom
Genre: Gen, Screw team cap, focuses in Tony's thoughts, not a fix it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-13
Updated: 2017-07-13
Packaged: 2018-12-01 15:18:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11489112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomsrulequeen/pseuds/fandomsrulequeen
Summary: So this is not a fix it, it's a random shit I posted because I was bored but screw teamcrap >:~(





	I'm hurting but I don't care, I deserve it

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy!

It's been two weeks.

Two weeks since he learnt the truth of his parents death - no - murder. Two weeks since he had his sternum cracked again, not by terrorists but by his own Friend. Or so-he-thought Friend. Two weeks since Rhodey had been paralysed because of him. Two weeks since an entire airport in Germany was destroyed.

Two weeks since a fucking vibranium shield was driven into his chest, nearly killing him on impact and he did not know whether it was plain luck or just karma that he survived.

Tony wished he had just died back in Siberia.

It's been two weeks and the compound is still as empty as ever, and with Vision moping around because of the loss of his BFF and Rhodey trying to assure him that it 'was not his fault', things were just too pressuring for him.

It was not that he blamed Vision for what happened back at the airport. He doesn't.

Because he blames himself. 

And will never, ever forgive himself for hurting his Best Friend.

**Author's Note:**

> So how was it? I initially wanted to make it longer but was like 'screw it im not going to make it a fix it' so I just wrote this


End file.
